stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Ik ben er even een weekje niet I.v.m. met een schoolreis naar York ben ik er een weekje niet. Have a nice day! --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 11, 2009 12:59 (UTC) Coach FC Libertaneza Hallo iedereen, volgens een peiling in de Voetbalkrant moet ik een coach aannemen. Half van de inwoners van Libertas heeft al een baan in de voetbalwereld, maar toch: Wie heeft er zin in om de baan als coach te willen aannemen? (svp reageer hieronder of op mijn overlegpagina) :) okt 13, 2009 17:37 (UTC) :Ik wel als ik terug kom :-), maar anders neem je toch gewoon een fictief persoon :-) okt 13, 2009 17:43 (UTC) :Dan wordt het nog steeds door mij geregeld, het moet door iemand anders worden geregeld. Maar als jij het wil doen..., dan :) okt 13, 2009 17:51 (UTC) ::Ik volg het niet helemaal, een club is toch gewoon van de eigenaar en niet de coach okt 13, 2009 17:56 (UTC) :::Ja. okt 13, 2009 18:02 (UTC) Minder actief en stemmen Het is niet zo actief meer, komt het omdat het voetbal is af gelopen of zo ?, naja in ieder geval, iedereen even stemmen op Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid okt 14, 2009 12:24 (UTC) :Ik zal gaan stemmen kameraadski. Ik snap zelf niet waarom het minder actief is geworden. Maar het komt allemaal wel goed. Dr. Magnus okt 14, 2009 13:04 (UTC) TLT Ik wil even verdergaan met een krant, misschien wil GD2 de TLT aan een ander bedrijf geven aangezien hij er toch geen ene bal mee doet en zo inactief is als wat, of wie wil een krant met mij oprichten? :D okt 14, 2009 16:21 (UTC) :Ik vind een krant een goed idee, zeker nu de Voetbalkrant inactief is geworden met het vertrek van de voetbalbond. Zoals je ziet: ik ben weer terug. Ik zal wel niet erg actief zijn, maar ik wil wel een mede-eigenaar van de nieuwe krant worden. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:23 (UTC) ::Ik kijk even wat Timo zegt en als hij nee zegt kunnen we wel een krant oprichten ;) Nog meer kandidaatmedewerkers? okt 14, 2009 16:26 (UTC) :::Ik meld me aan als journalist voor economie okt 14, 2009 16:54 (UTC) Vision Vienna Vision komt eraan :D Tips, suggesties, kritiek, opbouwende kritiek, indrukken, impressies svp? okt 14, 2009 17:06 (UTC) Eiland Ik heb een eiland gemaakt:http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Tuna. Zou iemand hier aan willen meewerken. Je moet wel engels kunnen. Igor Peltuna okt 16, 2009 11:40 (UTC) :Leuk hoor, pierlot! ;) Maar.. je hebt volgensmij al 3 wiki's ofzo gemaakt. Maar ze zijn alle drie niet actief/af/... ? Misschien zou je die eens moeten afmaken? Zoals Spoorwegen Wiki enz ;) okt 16, 2009 21:11 (UTC) ::Deze wiki is niet van mij. Igor Peltuna okt 17, 2009 06:42 (UTC) Libertaan van het jaar Misschien kunnen we een verkiezing gaan houden om te bepalen wie op de moneta komt, op dit moment heb ik een lijstje gemaakt maar alleen tahr heeft er mee in gestemt. We kunnen dit natuurlijk ook zo houden of een verkiezing in zetten :p okt 17, 2009 18:30 (UTC) Kok restaurant Mijn Restaurant, De Lachende Kip zoekt nog een (Chef)Kok. Iemand interesse? okt 21, 2009 14:03 (UTC) Opstokertjes op IRC onder mijn naam Voor de mensen die het niet weten: Ik doe niet aan IRC. De mensen die daar opstoken & ruziën onder mijn naam zijn anderen; ik heb daar niets mee te maken. Wel zielig van die mensen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 21, 2009 16:44 (UTC) :Jaja okt 21, 2009 21:20 (UTC) ::Op freenode is ook nooit iemand onder jou naam gekomen om te ruziën. Wel ben jij onder de naam "jillidsiseenanal" of iets dergelijks. En dat kan je dan wel ontkennen, maar je host en IP hebben je verraden ;) okt 21, 2009 23:06 (UTC) Welkom bij het opnieuw opstarten LET OP! ALS U DIT LEEST, KOEL EERST AF MET MELK EN KOEKJES OFZO. ALS JE STOOKT MAAK JE HET ERGER VOOR JEZELF. English Hallo dames en heren, Zoals Greenday in zijn (verwijderde) boek beschreef zal ik veel haters, maar ook veel liefhebbers hebben. Hoe dan ook is deze operatie voor allemaal van ons goed. De meesten kennen Wikistad als de wiki waar voortdurend ruzie wordt gemaakt. Wat hier zoal wordt gedaan: * PA * Gescheld * Allerlei pagina's worden verwijderd * Onnodig geblokt en dan ook vaak OT * Chantage * En veel meer vandalisme Zelfs de Wikia Staff herkent Wikistad als dé wiki waar vanalles wordt gedaan. Als ik dit vergelijk met andere wiki's, dan is dit op zo een laag niveau. Dat heb ik ook in de #wikia-chat gezegd. Dit komt door bepaalde gebruikers. Zoals jullie zien hebben jillids, apoo, ik en janaa Wikistad getakeoverd. Dit betekent dat onder andere de ruziemakers, Bucurestean en Greenday2 zijn geblokt, maar hun sokpoppen bestaan nog. Jullie kunnen bewerken maar dan zonder rechten. De bedoeling is om Wikistad beter te maken en niet zo hopeloos zoals het eerst was. Dus minder PA, gescheld enz.. Daarom zal ik ook even kijken wat de staff vindt van de SIKY aangezien ik heb gemaild of het wel is toegestaan. Krijg ik een negatieve of geen reactie, gaat de SIKY weg. Krijg ik een positieve, dan luister ik maar naar de staff en koester ik de pagina. Dit kan even vervelend zijn maar is goed bedoeld, voor jullie allemaal. De bedoeling is daarom nu ook: 3 x schelden of pa = 2 uur blok. Ga je door, wordt dat 1 dag. Geleidelijk gaat het verder tot je dan mss op OT uitkomt. Vragen wil ik zeker beantwoorden, negatieve reacties ga ik niet op in en je maakt het dan misschien ook nog erger voor jezelf. Groeten, okt 21, 2009 21:17 (UTC) :Ja is goed okt 21, 2009 21:19 (UTC) ---- Dit is een speciaal bericht aan Bucu en GD2. Ik snap dat dit vast een hele schrik voor jullie zal zijn. Ook omdat jullie geblokt zijn. Maar dat komt door het gedrag van vanmiddag. Wil je soms dat ik een boek over jou schrijf waarin ik dingen verzin zodat jij helemaal zwart komt te staan? Ik wil in elk geval iets tegen jullie beiden zeggen. * Bucu: Ik snap jouw reactie wel een beetje toen je zag dat je geblokkeerd was. Je hebt inderdaad veel gedaan voor Libertas, laatst zeker met het voetbal. Zonder jou hadden we inderdaad geen rechten. Maar je hoeft niet zo te flippen. Je bent geen ubergod ofzo. Dus je krijgt geen vrijstelling van blokkades enz.. Natuurlijk wil ik je nog even bedanken voor alles wat je hebt gedaan, maar je kan echt je slechte kanten hebben. Omdat jij een heel actief lid in Libertas was betekent dat niet dat jij niet geblokkeerd kan/hoeft te/moet worden ;) * Greenday2: Hetzelfde hierboven geldt voor jou, behalve het dankbare stuk. Voor jou heb ik verder geen woorden meer, jij houdt er van om verschillende dingen te takeoveren. Nu zie je zelf eens wat een takeover voor een gebruiker die net terugkomt van iets en nu pas het leest is ;) Ik hoop op enig begrip en als jullie je iets beter kunnen gedragen kan ik misschien jullie deblokken. Maar jullie moeten echt weten dat jullie het nu hebben verpest hier. Het moet eens normaal zijn met Wikistad. Vraag rond op IRC: iedereen die Wikistad kent, denkt meteen aan de ruzies. Ik zeg niet dat dat alleen door jullie komt. Maar het komt wel recent door jullie. Ik wil zeker niet bazig doen hoor, maar als we willen dat het eens goedkomt met Wikistad moet het helaas op deze manier. Bloks zijn ook strenger. Het lijkt dat Wikistad zijn eigen regeltjes heeft. Maar het kan zo niet langer. okt 21, 2009 23:58 (UTC) ---- :Blocks worden inderdaad strenger: voor jullie. Tahrim, je bent een joch van 10. Waar denk je wel niet waar je staat? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 22, 2009 08:12 (UTC) Libertas Dagelijks Meningen, tips en reporters gezocht! okt 22, 2009 00:54 (UTC) :Hmmm... ik vind het leuk. En mooi. Een tip: ga voortaan meteen naar de krant en dan pas alles wat niet "nieuws" is (reporters e.d.), en misschienn wat meer afbeeldingen? Ach, wie ben ik ook om commentaar te leveren? Het is net zo'n mooie krant! Dr. Magnus okt 22, 2009 07:57 (UTC) Jongens, nieuwe tijden We hebben genoeg "gekanker" gezien, door Jillids, TahR78 en Apoo Banaan (Overleg gebruiker:Jillids, Overleg gebruiker:TahR78, Overleg gebruiker:Apoo banaan). Ik hoop dat deze stoere jongens straks rustig achter slot en grendel zitten zodat we Wikistad weer op kunnen bouwen, zonder "Krijg Kanker" of "Val dood" oid. Ik hoop dat jullie die mening met mij delen en ik kijk uit naar een zonnige toekomst! --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 22, 2009 12:35 (UTC) :IK deel de mening van je. Trouwens de aapjes zal ik rustig proberen te krijgen PatatjeOorlog okt 22, 2009 12:37 (UTC) ::Zou fijn zijn als Tahr78, apoo en Jillids weer gedeblokkeerd worden. Zij waren niet de einigen, Greenday en bucu deden net zo goed mee. Als iedereen nou normaal tegen elkaar kan doien zou het nog fijner zijn. Tahr78, Jillids en apoo waren allang opgehouden. maar doordat jullie ze blokkeerden werden ze weer aggressief. okt 22, 2009 12:40 (UTC) :::Tahr78 jillis apoo en cleo zijn aapjes. Bucu en Timo zijn veel beter PatatjeOorlog okt 22, 2009 12:45 (UTC) ::::Dus hier is sprake van partijdigheid. Ze hebben allemaal evenveel slechts gedaan. Ook het artikel over Tahr met allemaal PA's zou dan niet kunnen. okt 22, 2009 12:58 (UTC) ::::Tahr~en cleo en jillds en apoo waren veel slechter PatatjeOorlog okt 22, 2009 12:59 (UTC) :::: Dat zij vervelend deden, kwam doordaat Bucu en Greenday dat ook deden. okt 22, 2009 13:03 (UTC) ::::::Die deden niet vervelend. Die zijn wijs en blokkeren de aapjes PatatjeOorlog okt 22, 2009 13:06 (UTC) :::::::Ze zijn geen aapjes, en ze hebben niks misdaan, dus ze zijn onterecht geblokkeeerd okt 22, 2009 13:09 (UTC) ::::::::Ze hebben wat misdaan lees maar op de pagina Hooggerechtshof Dan zul je het zien PatatjeOorlog okt 22, 2009 13:11 (UTC) :::::::::Dat was NA hun blok, dus is hun blok ongeldig okt 22, 2009 13:15 (UTC) :::::::::Je luisterde niet goed. De aapjes hebben heel wat misdaan PatatjeOorlog okt 22, 2009 13:16 (UTC) ::::::::::Voor hun blok hebben ze hetzelfde gedaan als Bucu en Greenday. Je snapt jezelf niet eens.... okt 22, 2009 13:19 (UTC) :::::::::::De aapjes hebben meer misdaan dan Bucu een Greenday PatatjeOorlog okt 22, 2009 13:20 (UTC)